Pęknina
'Pęknina '(ang. Riften) – miasto i stolica Rift. Znajduje się nad brzegiem jeziora Honrich w południowo-wschodniej części krainyThe Elder Scrolls ArenaThe Elder Scrolls V: SkyrimThe Elder Scrolls Online. Administracja Pęknina jest stolicą włości i w niej znajduje się dwór jarla Rift. W okresie Cesarskiego Symulakrum miasto znajdowało się pod kontrolą króla Bjisa. Gospodarka Pęknina utrzymywała się przede wszystkim z rybołówstwa i handlu z Cyrodiil i Morrowind. Poza tym w mieście działali lokalni kupcy i rzemieślnicy O Skrzyżowanych Sztyletach – Dwennon WyndellPlaga Szarej Dzielnicy – Frilgeth Ujeżdżacz-KoniRivers of Profit in Riften – Eyes-With-Intent. Historia Druga Era Historia miasta sięga Drugiej Ery. Po secesji dokonanej w skutek działań jarla Svartra w 2E 431 Pęknina znalazła się na terenie Wschodniego Skyrim. W 2E 572 Pęknina zostaje zaatakowana przez Śnieżne Demony z Akaviru w czasie ich Drugiej Inwazji. Wcześniej najeźdźcy złupili Wichrowy Tron, gdzie zabili królową Mabjaarn i Nurnhilde, matkę i siostrę króla Jorunna. Król-Skald dał radę wycofać się do Pękniny i przygotować miasto do obronyThe Second Akaviri Invasion – Yngmaer Raven-QuillJorunn the Skald-King – Helgreir Lute-Voice. Dzięki zwycięstwu Nordów, Kamal zostali wyparci ze Wschodniego Skyrim do Stonefalls, gdzie zostali ostatecznie zniszczeni przez połączone siły Nordów, Dunmerów i Argonian. Niedługo później doszło do stworzenia Paktu Ebonheart. W 2E 582 Pęknina została zaatakowana przez siły Zakonu Czarnego Robaka pod dowództwem Thallika Robaczywego-Ojca. Nekromanci wykorzystali do tego przywołanego zza grobu giganta Sinmura. Obrońcy miasta, pod dowództwem kapitan Viveki, dali jednak radę odeprzeć napastników, chociaż samo miasto poważnie ucierpiałoDialog z Kapitan Viveką z gry The Elder Scrolls OnlineZadanie: In His Wake z gry The Elder Scrolls Online. Niedługo po nieudanym ataku, nekromanta Anchorite Garmar, na polecenie Zakonu Robaka, wywołuje w Pękninie małą plagę nieumarłych. Zostaje jednak szybko powstrzymany przez VestigeaZadanie: Pulled Under z gry The Elder Scrolls Online. Mniej więcej w tym samym czasie Gildia Złodzieji zaczęła się interesować Pękniną. Wysłali nawet zwiadowcę który miał wybadać sytuację w mieście a także ewentualne źródła dochodu dla organizacji. On też zasugerował wykorzystanie kanałów ciągnących się pod zabudowaniami Pękniny, jako siedziba organizacji. W 2E 583 nad Pękniną widziano przelatującego smoka. Prawdopodobnie był to jeden ze smoków uwolnionych przez Vestigea i Abnura Tharna z Sal KolosaThe Elder Scrolls Online: Elsweyr. Trzecia Era Między zakończeniem Wojny Frakcji a przybyciem młodej Barenziah, w mieście zaczęła funkcjonować Gildia ZłodzieiPrawdziwa Barenziah, Część IIBiografia Królowej Barenziah, tom II – Stern Gamboge. Przed małżeństwem z Symmachusem, Barenziah przybyła do Pękniny gdzie dołączyła do Gildii Złodziei. Pewnego dnia, ona i jej towarzysz napadli na siedzibę Cesarskiego Legionu. Tam młoda elfka spotyka Symmachusa, który ją rozpoznaje i zabiera ze sobą do Morrowind. W okresie Cesarskiego Symulakrum Pęknina znajdowała się po kontrolą króla Bjisa. W tym czasie miasto silnie rywalizowało z Wichrowym Tronem. Wieczny Czempion odwiedza Pęknine w czasie swoich poszukiwań fragmentów Różdżki Chaosu. Czwarta Era Na przełomie Trzeciej i Czwartej Ery Pęknina osiąga swój szczyt pod kątem rozmiarów i zamożności. Korzystna sytuacja trwa jednak do 4E 98. Wówczas dotychczasowy jarl zostaje zamordowany a władzę po nim obejmuje Hosgunn Skrzyżowane-Sztylety. Rządy Hosgunna są początkiem upadku miasta. Jarl wykorzystywał straż miejską aby ta krwawo tłumiła wszelkie bunty. Zaostrzył też prawo i drastycznie podniósł podatki. W 4E 129 wściekli mieszkańcy miasta przeprowadza szturm na siedzibę Hosgunna. W trakcie walk podpalono drewniany zamek jarla, który wówczas znajdował się w centralnej części Pękniny. Doszło wówczas do pożaru który strawił większą część miasta. Co prawda obalono Hosgunna, ale z samego miasta zostały ruiny, a wielu mieszkańców wyjechało zaraz po zakończeniu walk. Do 4E 134 odbudowano Pękninę, jednak ta w niczym nie przypominała wspaniałego miasta jakim była przed pożarem. Z wyglądu przypominała małą, ponurą fortecę z drewna i źle ociosanego kamienia. Stan ten utrzymywał się aż do 4E 201. Po zakończeniu Wielkiej Wojny w 4E 175 do miasta przybywa Zapomniany Bohater wraz z Pływającym-Nocą. Bohaterowie poszukują Pierścienia Barilzara, artefaktu umożliwiającego dostanie się do Mechanicznego MiastaThe Elder Scrolls Legends: Powrót do Mechanicznego Miasta. W 4E 201 wybucha Bunt Gromowładnych. Zasiadająca wówczas na tronie Rift Laila Prawo-Dawca, opowiedziała się po stronie buntowników. W czasie wojny domowej, w Pękninie panowała olbrzymia korupcja i przestępczość. Pomimo swoich starań, jarl Laila nie była wstanie poradzić sobie z tymi problemami. Prawdziwą władzę w mieście pełnił Ród Czarnych Róż z Maven Czarną Różą na czele. Wykorzystywali oni naiwność Laili i swoją uprzywilejowaną pozycję aby szerzyć korupcję i chronić podległą im niejako Gildię ZłodzieiDialog z Lwicą Mjoll z gry The Elder Scrolls V: SkyrimDialog z Lailą Prawo-Dawcą z gry The Elder Scrolls V: SkyrimDialog między Lailą Prawo-Dawcą a poszczególnymi członkami jej dworu. Dialog między Lailą Prawo-Dawcą a Maven Czarną Różą z gry The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim. Dalsze losy Pękniny zależą od wyniku wojny domowej. W razie zwycięstwa Gromowładnych, Laila zachowa władzę w mieście. Jeśli jednak to Cesarstwo wygra, to Maven Czarna Róża zasiądzie na tronie Rift. Postacie The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim The Elder Scrolls Online Przypisy Galeria Pęknina 1 (Online).jpg|Pęknina w 2E 582 Symbol Pekniny.png|Skrzyżowane Sztylety. Symbol Pękniny w Czwartej Erze Kategoria:Arena: Miejsca Kategoria:Skyrim: Miejsca Kategoria:Online: Miejsca Kategoria:Legends: Miejsca